Always and Forever
by Jade Skies
Summary: When you discover your life is a lie, that everything you've been told never happened, what do you do? Jack/OC, Ianto/OC, Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

It had been a day, I sat on a couch in an underground facility, with a man that couldn't die and a team of people that had just saved me from an alien. I couldn't bare to look at the world around me, so my head stayed down my eyes tightly shut and I had to sit on my hands to stop them from shaking.

"Miss, would you like a coffee?" I wanted to say yes, I wanted to say I must be losing my mind and yes that is exactly what I want right now, a coffee. But my head continued to stay staring at my lap, it was as though I didn't have control over my own body. I could think my mind was there but it was no longer connected to the rest of me.

"Perhaps we should let her rest." A woman's voice spoke.

"No, we need to know what it wanted with her, before it comes back and tries again?"

"Jack! She's only a child, she doesn't know what happened look at her, she's in shock."

"I have to agree Jack, she is only a child, a human child, these things must have been after her for some reason, but we will not get anything out of her while she is in this state. "

"Yes and while we're at it how about we just take her back home, tuck her in bed and tell her it was just all a bad dream. Then once we've left that thing can come back and try to finish what it started!"

"We don't want it to find her, and we won't let it, but we cannot do anything while she is like this!"

They were talking like I wasn't even there now the man that had been now established to me as Jack was arguing with the lady. I had just tuned them out; I had to make sense of what was going on. My head hurt so much, and I could feel the blood from the cuts I had hardening against my skin making the spots itching, and itch unfortunately I could scratch till I had proper use of my body parts again.

I had just wanted some milk, I was making myself my morning pot of coffee and I had no milk, so I left my flat for the store that was no word of a lie just across the street. I had acquired what I wanted and was about to head back across the street to my flat when I noticed a group of people in black, all black from head to toe kicking down my door.

I remember yelling at them, screaming that was my home. That was my first mistake, I choose the fight mechanism not the flight, if I would have just ran back into the store and called the cops, but no instead I ran across the street with my milk in hand rushed up my walkway. The black figures had all at this time turned around and were staring intently at me…

I squeezed my eyes shut harder as I tried to remember what had happened after that, after that though most of it was just blurred fragments of memories; the one thing that did stick out was their eyes. They were white entirely white no iris no pupil just white.

The couch I sat on moved suddenly I felt my weight shift towards the middle, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me., pulling me tightly into a warm chest, it was then that today's events finally hit me. Feeling came back to my fingers and toes I was able to slip my hands out from underneath me and wrap them around whoever was holding me, and I cried, I cried for everyone that died today


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes felt glued together it took a good minute before I was able to pull my lids apart. Everything looked so bright, I had to blink slowly hoping it would allow my eyes to adjust enough to let me see again. "Oy, my head!" I said softly closing my eyes again, and slowly began to sit up from my lying position on the couch.

"Would you like some water?" a voice spoke from across the room.

"Coffee, I remember someone saying coffee?"

"Ianto, could you please fix a coffee for our guest?"

"Yes Sir," I heard the shuffling of feet telling me someone was leaving the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit my over the bloody head with a hammer." I had now sat up fully and began to rub my dried tears from my eyes, once most of the gunk was gone I tried opening my eyes again. Thankfully this time there was no bright light, the only light that lit the room was from an backup light in the corner of the room.

"I want to apologize for earlier, we realize this can't be very easy for you, and we weren't the best hosts."

"No Jack, I'm afraid you weren't a very good host Gwen and I seemed to have a perfect handle on how to address the situation! Here is your coffee Miss." A younger fellow handed me white cup on a plate with a few sugar cubs, a cream packet and a small silver spoon resting on the edge. "Thank you!" I smiled.

I mixed my sugar and cream in and then took a small sip, not realizing until that moment how thirsty I was, not caring that the coffee was still quite hot I downed the rest of the cup in a matter of seconds. Both men looked at me amused and the man took the cup back promising to bring back another full cup for me and left the room.

"Do you think you would be up for talking about what happened?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"So first off do you know what those things were that attacked you?"

"Here you are Miss," I took the refilled coffee and set it down on the coffee table in front of me. "Thanks!"

"No, I don't know what they were,"

"Do you know why they wanted you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm without a job at the moment, I've actually just arrived back from backpacking across India."

"Was there a particular reason you were there?"

"I wanted some adventure, although nothing overly adventures happened." I spoke sadly reaching for my coffee and taking a sip.

"Would you mind if Ianto ran some tests, just to make sure you don't have any injuries from your encounter."

"That would be fine."

"After I'll have Gwen show you to a room you can stay in and a change of clothes." Jack then stood and left the room. Ianto held out his hand to help me up off the couch, he then stood and walked me out of the room we were in and down the hall. We arrived at a very open exam room.

"Here, you may change into this for now." Ianto handed me a light blue hospital gown and then turned his back to me. I slowly began to undress and found the task a lot harder than I thought it would be. As I peeled my shirt off I remembered about the dried blood, and my now not so closed wounds. "Oww…"

I saw Ianto quickly turn around at my pain, and rush towards me. I quickly blushed as I was now just in my jeans and bra, and Ianto must have now realized as well. "I'm sorry, did you wish to continue changing or would you rather I just treat your wounds now, as it appears you are in fact injured."

"You might as well look now." I sat up on the examination table and Ianto brought over a tray of equipment and began cleaning up my shoulders and back.

"You have cuts on you but your clothes are not damaged, were these from before the attack?"

"No I was fine before everything happened. I don't remember getting cut, but then again I don't really remember anything just their eyes. I noticed at this point my mind began to wonder back to the events of earlier but not before I noticed Jack watching me through the glass wall separating the exam room from the rest of the facility.

What felt like seconds must have been minutes, as I was suddenly brought back into the world by Ianto's voice. "You ah, will need to remove your pants now."

"I thought you would never ask." I replied with a smirk, my normal wit finally returning to me, I looked over my shoulder to see a very red Ianto. Slowly I slid of the table and began to undo my jeans, slowly sliding them down to the ground, and stepping out of them. When I turned to Ianto he held his arm out with the dressing gown in his fingers and his head to the floor.

"Your umm, legs appear to be fine just a bit of minor bruising." I took the gown from him and quickly wrapped it around myself. "If you don't mind sitting back down on the table I'm just going to run a few scans."

Once he was finished he left the room, but not before calling for Gwen and declaring that I was in fine condition beside the few bruises and cuts. I recognized her voice immediately from before when they were arguing on what to do with me. She showed me to a room that felt like it was on the complete opposite side of the building then the infirmary.

"There is a change of clothes on the bed for you, if you would like to rest you can and whenever you are ready to leave the room, just press this button here…" she spoke well pointing at what appeared to be a intercom, "and someone will come get you."

I changed into a set of new dark jeans, and a long plain white button down blouse with a hip length dark grey vest. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I had to admit everything fit perfectly like a glove, and I looked not half bad for the day I had.

Realizing as I looked at my five foot four inch self in the mirror I wasn't wearing any shoes, and I didn't remember taking any off in order to change. I quickly scanned around the room and found a pair of boots sitting next to the door each with a sock sticking out of them. There was no way the boots would fit properly as well, would they. I pulled them on, they were made of black leather and reached to almost my knees with a short but chunky heal. I pushed my jeans inside them smoothing everything out and then pulling up the zipper and did up the buckles.

Sitting back down on the bed I ran a hand through my very knotted long black hair, and sighed staring out straight ahead of me to the door. My head hurt and my body ached but there was something inside of me that told me to stand and push that button, to find out what was going on. No longer did I question my sanity, now I just wanted to know, why me?


	3. Chapter 3

After I pushed the button jack himself had come to get me. He walked me to what I assumed to be his office, he sat me down at the couch and then went and closed his door. I'm not sure how much closing the door would do as I peered out the massive window that acted as a wall much like the one for the examination room. Jack came and sat in a chair next to the couch and angled it so that as he could be facing me.

"I'm Jack Harkness by the way, I'm afraid we weren't the greatest hosts." he stuck out his hand towards me, I leaned across the couch to shake it, "Jade LeBleau, but I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Yes, we know who you are but actually we don't know much about you, I'm sorry to question you again I know you haven't had much time to process all of this, but we need to understand if it was a coincident or if they attacked you for a reason."

"Well I grew up in London and after I graduated high school I decided to travel. I've been to Egypt, Canada, Sweden, and almost all of Europe, my most recent was India." I wormed myself more into the couch trying to warm myself against the sudden chill I had. "I've only had odd jobs here and there well I traveled, I didn't work while I lived in London, my parents where Frank and Susan LeBleau. We weren't well off but we had enough to get us by, we didn't take many trips which is why I think I love t o travel so much."

"Did you ever come into contact with anything strange, did your parents ever do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No nothing out of the ordinary, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, the only thing is now you unfortunately don't have a home so like many before you torchwood is willing to help you out in order to keep you safe and give you your life back. We own a section of condos a few blocks from here."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Jack said sadly. "We will make sure you stay safe, incase these things are after you." Jack reached across again and squeezed my hand giving me a reassuring look as if trying to tell me everything would be alright, even though I'm sure he didn't believe it himself. "I'll have Ianto take you home."

Standing I excited the room and jack directed me down to where I could find Ianto. Once we had met up he showed me out of the facility which appeared to be underground. We walked down the bay towards a near residential area and after about ten minutes or so we arrived at our destinations Ianto pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the front door and allowed me to enter before him. The condo was sparsely decorated obviously people weren't meant to stay here long.

"There is food in the kitchen, mostly canned stuff, nothing like milk or anything of that nature but we can have anything you want delivered. There is some large tee shirts and sweat pants you can use to sleep in, and there is a telephone in the living room should you want to call anyone and let them know you alright.

"Thanks Ianto." I smiled, he just nodded his head, and he placed the key on the door side table and left closing the door behind him. I found I couldn't sleep that night, I had changed and brushed my teeth with a brush and paste I found pre packaged in the bathroom. After that I tried to lie in bed and fall asleep, but my mind was racing I couldn't keep the events from the day from reentering my mind. I saw them, kick my door down, then I saw them with their hands outstretched reaching out for me, it was then I started seeing things I didn't remember, I had reached my home, I remember trying to protect myself. I crossed my arms in front of my face, that's when the ground shook and a blinding white light filled the air I remember closing my eyes my house was demolished along with half the block. It was then the realization hit me, I was the one that destroyed my home, I'm the one that killed my neighbors, my friends. I tried to make my way to the phone but my tears were blurring my vision, I used my hands to find the wall and slowly slid down against it.

I awoke on a couch that was becoming all too familiar to me. Slowly sitting up, I found jack slouched in his office chair fast asleep, looking around the room for a clock my eyes settled on a time of 3:31 am. I remembered going to sleep, well at least trying to then it came rushing back, my memories of what happened that I caused that mess. I hiccupped as I held my breath and the tears came flooding out of me, I must have awoken jack because the next thing I felt was his arms wrapped around me rocking me gently. When I finally stopped crying I pushed myself away from Jack.

"It was me, I killed all those people, I destroyed my house. It was me. I remembered what happened. It was me, it was me…" I found myself wrapping my arms around my legs I began to rock back and forth. "I…I…destroyed it…my home…those people…there was a light and it was all gone…all gone…gone…gone…"

"It wasn't your fault we are going to help you, I'll be right back." I felt Jack stand up from the couch and a few moments later sit back down. "Sleep now, get some rest." I felt a pinch in my neck, and I knew I was going to sleep.

My body didn't ache, my head didn't hurt. I felt like I had slept for days which was most likely true. I was afraid to open my eyes I was afraid to see where I was, after what I told Jack I was sure that I was locked up somewhere. Wherever I was it seemed slightly familiar and I had the feeling I was being watched. Slowly opening my eyes I vaguely recognized the lights of the infirmary. "You're awake."

"What did you do to me?"

"After you told me the story I thought it best to sedate you, if your anxiety caused the explosion on your street, I had to protect my people. You've been asleep nor for a few days, we've been giving you fluids and I've been testing your stress level, finding your limit before you react, before your body starts to defend you."

I felt so violated even more so as I realized I wasn't clothed and the only thing separating myself from the rest of the world was a thin sheet, clutching it to my chest I sat myself up.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Honestly I don't know." Jack stood running a hand through his hair and slightly groaning. "We will find out though."

"Why didn't you just get rid of me?" I had to ask, when he injected me I didn't expect to wake back up. Jack just turned and looked at m, a grim look on his face telling me he knew what I meant, and that he considered it. "Please, if anything happens, please kill me. Don't let me hurt anymore people." I felt the tears falling down my face, I was begging to wonder when I would finally run dry. "Promise me! PROMISE ME!" I screamed from behind my tears.

"I promise." I thought it grim that he was so quick to answer but deep down I understood where he came from, one person or the world, and I was just one person.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been put under a babysitting program after that night, I was allowed to stay in the condo but there had to be someone with me at all times. Ianto had mornings he would arrive at eight and I would always awake to the smell of a fresh pot of coffee brewing, it was a nice reminder that I still had some home comforts even though I wasn't allowed to leave my new home. Gwen had the afternoon, she would arrive at two and leave at seven. She had the shortest shift, Gwen told me it was because Jack didn't want to get any further into boyfriends bad book anymore then he already was. I liked Gwen we got along well enough, I would make her dinner and we would sit on the couch and just talk, through her I learned what torchwood did, how they were outside the government saving the world everyday from things that no one knew about.

It was crazy, and hard for me to comprehend at first that as a planet there was so many times we were so close to being wiped out and really not one person cared, or remembered, my heart sank for these people, these people that would in the end die to save earth and no one would even know their names. Then there was Jack, a man who couldn't die as I had been told by Gwen. He would arrive and stay till Ianto got there in the morning. He didn't talk much the first few nights, he would just sit in one of the chairs in the living room and watch me. The first night he was there I almost couldn't stand the look in his eyes when I would turn around and forget he would be watching me, he looked so lonely, so lost.

Ianto and Gwen had been nice enough to lend me some clothes so I wasn't stuck wearing the same thing every day. From Gwen I received a pair of jeans that fit surprisingly well and a few tanks and undergarments. Ianto had lent me a few button down shirts, which I mostly wore to bed and in the mornings as I ate breakfast, with him.

Never had I seen anyone blush as much as Ianto, I remember the second morning he was there, and I had forgotten that all I was wearing was his shirt which was just long enough to cover me until I bent down to grab something out of the fridge when it would rise up enough to show what color I wore today.

It was I believe the fifth morning I had awoken and went to head to the kitchen when I had caught Jack and Ianto snogging in the door way, trying to be polite I backed back up into my room and made a show of coming out in order to give them some warning. That was the day, day five that Jack finally spoke to me. He told me that he was sorry for keeping me locked up, that he was sorry for treating me not like the human I was. After his apology I remember falling asleep that night on the couch, at about two in the morning after he had finished telling me about one of his adventures before torchwood.

When I awoke in the morning I was in bed and the smell of coffee hit my nose telling me Jack was gone. I walked out into the kitchen in my usual morning garb. "Good morning Ianto."

"Good morning Jade." Ianto smiled up at me from the morning paper. "Jack has said I'm allowed to take you out today, in order to get you a wardrobe."

"That's wonderful!" I'm pretty sure at that moment my smile hit the roof. I was finally going to be allowed outside to see the sun. "I guess I'd better eat quickly then I want to spend as much time out there as I can." Ianto just laughed at my enthusiasm.

I had quickly eaten my breakfast and showered, changing into the clothes I had received upon my first visit to torchwood I came out into the entry way to find Ianto waiting by the door for me.

"I figure we can go get most of the shopping done now, and then have some lunch, then I can take you to…umm…purchase some undergarments." I had to laugh as I watched Ianto stutter over the last part.

"That sounds wonderful Ianto; maybe I'll even do some modeling for you." I could hear Ianto swallow, as he tried to busy himself by straitening his tie.

We left the condo and made our way to a black SUV, Ianto opened the passenger door for me and allowed me in, closing it once I was settled. He then proceeded to get into the driver's side and we took off down the street.

It was such a beautiful day I had rolled down the window and had may hand outside letting the wind hit it as we drove. We stopped in the middle of what appeared to be a market district with many shops, and before I even had a chance to reach for the handle Ianto had already come and opened the door for me, helping me out of the vehicle.

We had shopped until poor Ianto could hold bags no longer. Ianto had informed me that Jack had given her full permission to get whatever she wanted as it may be some time before she would be allowed back out. Stopping back at the SUV we dropped off the bags and then set off for lunch.

Ianto found us a quiet little patio to eat at, and like a gentleman pulled my seat out for me when we were directed to our table. "Are you enjoying today then?" He questioned as he sat down across from me.

"Oh it's wonderful, I honestly don't think it could be any better," I looked up at him with a smile, and then my eyes glanced over his shoulder to see a table of girls most likely around my age in the corner of the patio staring at us. "and I think it just got better, you have some admirers."

"What!" Ianto's eyes went wide and he turned around. I watched as the girls all turned their heads and started to whisper across their table.

"Can't blame them can you, they must hate me right now." We ate and chatted for about an hour, and every so often I would catch the table staring at them, it made me smile, Ianto was very cute. Once we were done eating Ianto paid the bill and pulled out my chair for me, and as I stood I couldn't help myself, I took a step towards him and pulled him into a kiss. "Sorry, I just had to do it, I needed to protect you before they all pounced." I laughed, at least until I seen the look on Ianto's face, he looked horrified. I quickly brushed past him and made my way back to the SUV. One I arrived I heard the beep of him unlocking the doors and I entered the vehicle quickly slamming the door behind me.

Once Ianto got into the car I looked over at him. "I'm sorry Ianto, I wasn't thinking."

"It's…alright, let's go finish our shopping." We drove off to another section of town and entered a lingerie store.

"If you'd rather wait outside you can."

"No, I'm not allowed to leave you, its fine Ill just sit out here and you can try stuff on, just let me know if you need anything." We were there for the rest of the day, I felt bad once we had finished and I had looked at the clock.

We were on our way back to the condo when I looked over at Ianto, "I'm sorry for wasting your afternoon in that store, who would have thought it takes that long to try on underwear."

"It's quite alright." We pulled up to my home just as Gwen was arriving. She helped us take everything in and without us even noticing Ianto left, all we heard was the SUV start and watched it as it took off past the window.

"Well now that was odd wasn't it?" Gwen stated as she sat down on the couch.

"I think I may have just screwed myself over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I kissed Ianto today." I spoke as I sat down next to Gwen, she just stared at me as if I had just run over her cat. "What? We were at lunch and there was a table of girls pinning over him, I thought it would be fun to see the looks on their faces."

"Ianto is a very humble and shy man."

"So I've learned. Want to see what I bought today." I smiled with big eyes, "Ohhh, girl's night!" Gwen yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

We had unpacked everything I had purchased, we ordered pizza for dinner and had a fun night of trying on everything. Gwen and myself were sitting on the bed, clothes everywhere each wearing something I had purchased from today, we were both roughly the same size and she was to have a date with her man tonight and she was going to burrow one of the little numbers I had purchased.

"Ladies?" Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Jack stepped in, finding Gwen and myself on the bed, her in a sexy black dress and myself in only a button down top and my underwear. "Oh, how do you feel about a third." Jack smiled as he ran in and hopped on the end of the bed between the both of us.

"Jack!" Gwen exclaimed as she stood and ran her hands over the dress getting the wrinkles out. "I'll see you tomorrow Jade, and thanks again Rhys is going to love this." With that she left the room leaving just Jack and Myself.

Jack kicked off his shoes and scooted up onto the bed where Gwen had just been. "How was your outing today then?"

"It was wonderful thank you," I smiled until I remembered about Ianto, "that is until I kissed Ianto and scared the piss right out of him."

"You did what?"

"Sorry, I know about you and him, I thought it would be fun to make some girls jealous that were checking him when we were at our lunch."

"You know about Ianto and myself?"

"I saw you both one morning, in the doorway, when you must have been leaving."

"Jack?" I questioned looking up at him, "How long do you think it will be until I'm better, until I'm normal. Today reminded me that I can't just go and live my life anymore, not when I…when I could hurt people."

"We are working everyday to find out what's going on Jade, we will make this better." Jack reached out and wrapped his arms around me holding me to his chest, as silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"I miss my life." The last thing I remember was crying into the Jacks chest as he patted my hair, after that I had fallen asleep. Waking I looked at the clock to see it was just about four in the morning, sitting up on the bed I found Jack not in the room and the clothes that were strewn around the room were neatly folded on a chair by the door.

I slid out of the bed, and left the room, as I emerged into the hallway I could see a light coming from the living room so I followed it. When I arrived I found Jack sleep in the corner of the couch, grabbing the throw from the back I draped it across him, and made my way to bed turning the light off as I went.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jade?" I heard Jack's voice coming from the foyer. "I'm in the kitchen!"

"I hope you're not making dinner because I brought some pizza I had rang Gwen and she said you hadn't eaten yet." I turned to see Jack coming around the corner with a large pizza box. I had been just about to throw some pasta in a pot. "Well I guess I won't have to do this now."

"Now come let's eat." I threw the pasta back in the box and turned off the stove. Jack had dished us each a plate and he directed me over to the couch. We ate and chatted about Jack's day. When we had finished Jack helped me wash the plates and I put the left over pizza in the fridge for tomorrow.

"Jade? I ran some more tests on the blood we had taken from you, and nothing seems to be out of the norm." Jack put the last of the dishes away and leaned against the counter looking at me. "Are you sure there isn't anything that sticks out in your mind?"

"Well actually today Gwen had mentioned something that I had totally forgotten about. When I went on my trip to India, I had gone down one of those markets, where they sell everything and I had come across a booth with a whole bunch of odd trinkets and things, and as I was looking I found a ring that matched the one my mother had given to me." I held out my hand right hand to Jack, and on my ring finger was a two ring set it was very plain looking each ring had a green stone that was set off center, and they hooked together.

"My mother had given me this ring when I was just a small girl and I had kept it on a chain until I had grown enough for it to fit. She said it belonged to her mother and her mother before that. I thought it was odd when I found the exact same one well I was down there it amazed me even more when I discovered that it was a set. My mother always said it was a family good luck charm."

"May I?" I nodded to Jack and slid the rings off my finger and handed them to him. He inspected them closely. "If you don't mind I will run some tests on these tomorrow when I get back to the hub."

"Go right ahead, I would give anything to have my life back." Jack and I sat on the couch the rest of the night just talking, he told me a few stories, and then we sat in silence.

"Jack, what's going to happen to me, if it is the rings and not me, I murdered those people, and I can't just go back to my normal life?"

"Well we covered the explosion as a burst gas pipe, and as for going back to your old life its easier then you think." Jack looked at me, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't quite telling me everything.

"Well, thanks for dinner Jack, but I think I'm turning into a pumpkin." Yawning I stood up and turned to head to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight Jack." Heading to bed I changed into one of Ianto's button down shirts and crawled in for a night's sleep. When I awoke the next morning it was to the smell of brewing coffee, and I smiled happily as I crawled out of bed.

"Morning Ianto!" I smiled as I entered the kitchen in my sleep wear, thankfully Ianto had become more use to my morning habits, I wasn't really shy about showing off a bit of skin, and it seemed like he was starting to get use to it.

"So, I asked Jack if I could take you out again today..." Ianto handed me a cup of coffee with my usual milk and sugar, "and he said it would be fine as long as we didn't venture to far."

"That would be wonderful, what did you have in mind for today then?"

"I thought I would take you out for lunch again,"

"I would love that Ianto." I drank my coffee as he read the morning paper a ritual I had quickly become accustom to. After I had finished my drink I went and showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a light sweater, as fall had seemed to arrive a little early this year.

We left the house and walked a few blocks towards a little bistro further into town. Like before Ianto pulled my chair out so I could sit down, then we ordered our meals.

"Thanks for this; it's nice to have a little bit of normality in my life."

"It's a pleasure." Ianto smiled. Once our food arrived we made small talk as we ate, and once we had finished Ianto rushed over to pull my chair out for me again.

"You know you don't have to keep doing that."

"Well now what kind of gentlemen would I be then?"

"I normal one," I laughed as I stood from my seat, "I don't think I ever had a date that had pulled out my seat."

"Well consider this a first then." I glanced at Ianto, had he heard me say date?

"Shall we." He stuck his arm out for me to take and I did. We walked slowly arm in arm back to the condo, and once we had reached the door Ianto opened it for me. Smiling up at him I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, my 5'4" self just reaching. Lowering myself back down I turned and began to enter my home, when I felt myself being grabbed and pushed against the wall. I looked up at the very serious face of Ianto. The next thing I knew Ianto had his lips upon mine, and I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing.

Pulling away Ianto pushed himself against the opposite wall, and slid down to sit on the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry, I…I don't know what came over me." He put his face in his hands and rested it on his knees.

I stepped across the hallway and slid down to sit next to him. "Ianto?" when he didn't look up at me, I reached forward and grabbed his hands. "Ianto." He looked at me gravely, so I did the only thing my mind could think of at that moment, and that was to kiss him. Leaning over I took his lips in mine, and kissed him as fiercely as he had kissed me only moments before. When we broke apart, it was my turn to put my head in my hands.

"I didn't just help the situation now did I?" looking up with a smile I stared at Ianto. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I stood up from the wall and looked down at Ianto, "Come on, I'll make you some tee." I stuck out my hand to help Ianto up.

We made our way to the kitchen and I put on the kettle then proceeded to sit down at the kitchen table. "You don't know anything about…"

"You are Jade Lynn LeBleau, you were born May 12th 1988, straight a student up until your last year first semester, you failed biology and was forced to drop art in order to retake it. Your favorite colour is green and the light lime green kind of colour like the crayon, you donate to RSPCA every month, but you don't have any animals of your own. You would eat ice cream for dinner if you could, mint chocolate chip, but you try and pick out most of the chips, you sing in the shower and you snore, ever so quietly."

"How…"

"Your new year's resolution was to start working out and you bought a pass to your local YMCA and cancelled it a month later when you never used it. When you get married you want to wear anything but white, and you have always believed in something but not god itself."

"It seems like you know everything about me, and I know nothing about you."

"I was born August 28th 1983, I was born in the south of Wales, I started working for Torchwood when I was eighteen, I can speak about ten different languages and I know everything."

"That's still not a lot,"

"Honestly Torchwood is my life, there isn't much time for anything else." The kettle whistled at me telling me that it was ready, so I stood and proceeded to take it off the stove and fill to cups. I brought one and set it in front of Ianto and then went and fetched my own.

"It must be exciting though." I spoke before taking a sip of my tea.

"I'll give it that much." Ianto smiled taking a sip of his own tea. We drank our tea in silence every so often I would chance a glance at Ianto and would find him staring at me. "I may know a lot about you, but you still have many secrets. When I looked you up in our data base, I watched you travel from country to country. But I am curious when you would have been eleven there is no record of you anywhere, you weren't in your schools data base, and you didn't leave the country, what were you doing?"

"I never went anywhere when I was eleven, and I was at school, I never missed a year." I put down my empty cup and looked curiously at Ianto.

"No you were listed for grade five then for grade seven, what would have been your grade six year, you weren't registered at any public or private schools."

"I remember it, my teacher was Mrs. Ramoli, and she had funny blonde hair, always stuck out on one side of her head."

"Jade I'm sorry, I looked up your school yearbooks, you weren't listed for grade six, anywhere. Do you have any photos or anything, maybe you were homeschooled." I just shook my head no.

"Perhaps I was mistaken; I'll look again tonight well on shift at the hub." We had moved to the couch after that. "Tomorrow what would you like to do?"

"I want to go to the…"

"Jade, Ianto? I've come early; Rhys had to go to work so I figured I would come visit with the both of you." Gwen's voice shouted from the entryway, and within a few moments I saw her emerge from around the corner.


End file.
